Assasymphonie
by GhostSound
Summary: Cette nuit, intenable insomnie, la folie me guette....


**_Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, j'écris beaucoup en ce moment, un peu trop même, du coup, beaucoup sont presque fini, et celle-ci, je viens tout juste de la finir. Je l'ai commencé vers le début des vacances scolaires, et j'ai bien rie lorsque j'ai vue le clip à la télé, deux semaines après que j'ai commencé à l'écrire._**

**_Bref, j'ai encore quelques OS à finir, l'épilogue presque fini de "Song", et le chapitre 8 de "Nuits de ses jours"._**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture._**

**_PS: Ceci est une deathfic. La première que j'écris..._**

* * *

**Cette nuit, intenable insomnie  
La folie me guette  
Je suis ce que je fuis.  
**

Cette nuit, comme chaque nuit depuis presque 6 ans, je déambule dans les rues, mains en sang, chemise rougie par un liquide chaud et sombre, le souffle court à cause d'une bagarre que je provoque comme d'habitude. Oh ! Bien sûr, ce n'est pas mon sang, je suis bien trop puissant pour que l'on puisse me blesser. Mais j'avoue que celui-ci était assez fort pour m'essoufflé, venant de _Son _père, je m'y attendais…

Je passe devant un magasin et sursaute en voyant la silhouette fine, svelte et élancé d'une personne. Ses cheveux sont bruns, décoiffé d'une façon tentatrice, presque interdite, retombant devant deux yeux verts, un verts captivant, envoutant, semblant vous emprisonner dans un monde parallèle dont on ne peut sortir avant que cette personne ne détourne le regard. Ses lèvres sont recourbé dans un mélange de dédain et de folie, donnant l'impression qu'il s'apprête à se jeter sur vous, pour vous tuer, vous faire quitter ce monde pourri jusqu'au centre. Ce n'est que lorsque mon, regard se pose sur une chose argenté et brillante au poignet, que je me rends compte que cet homme semblant céder à la folie n'est autre que moi. Alors je regarde la gourmette et y lis un prénom, un simple prénom que je ne connais que trop bien…

_Draco_.

Un nom tabou, que je refuse de prononcer devant mes amis, et que pourtant je répète inlassablement chaque jours, chaque nuit de ma vie, lorsque je _les_ tue, lorsque je dors, lorsque je pense à _lui_… Mais tel que je m'y attends, comme à mon habitude en pensant à lui, je me penche brusquement en avant, un hurlement de douleur sortant de derrière la barrière de mes dents, mes mains se collant brutalement contre mes temps, tentant vainement de calmer cette douleur qui pourtant me hante depuis… Depuis…. Depuis si longtemps…

**Je subis cette cacophonie  
Qui me scie la tête  
Assommante harmonie**.

_« Putain Potter, comment en sommes nous arrivé là ? »_

_« La force des choses… Tait toi et embrasse-moi ! »_

_« Avec joie ! »_

…

_« Harry ! Comment peux-tu lui dire une chose pareille après qu'il t'ait dit ses sentiments ! »_

_« Je ne peux pas Hermione ! Je n'ai pas les mêmes sentiments que lui à son égard. »_

_« A d'autre Harry ! A d'autre ! Fais croire ça à qui tu veux mais pas à moi ! Tu sais tout de lui ! Tu l'observe depuis des années ! Tu sais même qu'il préfère les Lys aux Roses ! »_

_« Faux ! Il préfère les Iris ! »_

_« Et après tu n'à aucun sentiments pour lui ?! Cesse de me mentir ! Quel est la vraie raison ? »_

_« Je… Je sais que Voldemort voudras toucher à tous ceux qui sont proches de moi… Il à déjà prit Ron, j'ai peur qu'il te tue aussi… Je ne veux pas que lui aussi soit en danger ! »_

…

_« Abruti ! Comment peux-tu croire des choses pareilles ! Je préfère combattre Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres et vivre ensuite avec toi plutôt que de te perdre maintenant ! »_

_« Draco… »_

_« Tait toi ! Enlace-moi ! Montre-moi ton amour ! »_

…

_« Je t'aime mon amour… »_

_Les derniers mots prononcés par un ange s'éteignant, s'envolant dans le ciel, abandonnant une âme en peine tenant son corps frêles, blanc et inerte dans ses bras puissants. Le brun se balançant d'avant en arrière, pleurant ce qu'il pouvait sous les moqueries des mangemorts et de Voldemort. Il avait envie de le maudire, le maudire d'avoir attendu la mort pour lui dire ces quelques mots qu'il avait tant attendu… _

…

_Il allongea doucement le corps au sol, prenant soin de ne pas risqué de l'abimer avant de se relevé, la haine se lisant dans ses yeux, et, sans laisser à tout le monde le temps de réagir... _

…

_Le corps gris, chauve et déformé par sa magie sombre tomba au sol, rejoignant le tas déjà bien grand des victimes de cette guerre. Mais contrairement aux autres corps tombé jusqu'à maintenant, celui-ci provoqua des cris de joies dans la grande pièce close. Alors que tout le monde criaient en tous sens de joie, une jeune fille se jeta sur l'homme brun, le retenant alors que celui-ci voulait se jeter sur les corps inerte du blond, lui hurlant de se relever, que ce n'était pas drôle. Les gens étaient tellement absorbé par la joie que leurs provoqua cette mort du tyran, qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas le Héro Nationale prendre une gourmette accroché au poignet de blonds. Seules les lettres de la plaque d'argents luisirent dans la main halée du brun, des lettres écrites d'une écriture raffinée, noble…_

_« Draco »_

…

_« Harry ! »_

**Elle me dit, tu paieras tes délits  
Quoi qu'il advienne  
On traîne ses chaînes  
Ses peines**.

« Harry ! »

Je sens deux mains fines m'attraper les épaules pour m'aider à me relever. Je ne connais que trop bien cette sensation, cette douce caresse qui frôle mon dos, tentant de me réconforter, bien que la personne sais que cela ne sert à rien, que mon cœur est déjà mort, que les larmes sont maintenant comme du vent, éternel, sans fin, sans importance… Juste un élément se répétant inlassablement tous les jours…

« Harry… »

Hermione me prend dans ses bras, doucement, tendrement, tel une mère berçant son fils après un mauvais cauchemar… Mais moi, mon cauchemar se répète chaque nuit, chaque fois, chaque fois que je revois son visage dans mes souvenirs…

D'une main chaude et douce, elle m'essuie le sang sur mon visage, précautionneusement, cherchant si j'ai été blessé, mais comme d'habitude, elle pousse un soupire à demi imperceptible de soulagement en constatant que je n'ai pas de marque. Mais en même temps je sens la colère monter en elle…

« Harry… Tu dois cesser cela ! »

Je me tourne vers elle, mon visage est au niveau du sien et mes yeux rentre directement en contact avec les siens et ce que j'y lis me fais mal… De la tristesse mélangé à de la colère avec un soupçon d'angoisse… D'angoisse ? Oui, elle redoute ma réaction… Alors je ferme les yeux doucement et dit d'une voix simple.

« Désolé Hermione. »

Ses mains se contractent nerveusement dans mon dos alors qu'elle me dit d'une voix monocorde.

« Tu pailleras pour tes crimes Harry, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'ils soient coupable où non… Faire ça… Ca ne te fera pas oublier… Au contraire, ça ne fais que raviver ta douleur… Tes souvenirs… Tes peines… »

Mes yeux se font lourds, ils se ferment seul, tandis que les larmes coulent d'elles même… Pitoyable pour un mec de mon âge n'est ce pas ? Cependant, je me force à rouvrir mes yeux et me lève, la faisant légèrement basculer en arrière, mais elle arrive à se remettre debout. Je me tourne, change de direction, une direction opposé à elle. Je ne veux pas voir ses larmes à elle… Non. Mais mon regard se tourne de lui-même vers ses joues pâles d'inquiétude, inondés de larmes.

« Ils t'ont pris Ron… J'ai tué ses assassins… Ils m'ont prit mon amour… Mon cœur… Ma raison… Ma vie… Alors je les ai tués, eux qui se sont moqués de mon frère et de mon amour… Et je l'ai tué lui, l'assassin de son fils, de ma vie, de ma raison… J'ai prit sa vie comme il à prit la sienne… Ils sont tous morts Hermione, et moi aussi… »

Elle à comprit mes paroles, je le sais, j'entends ses sanglots, je l'entends qui hurle mon nom comme elle ne l'à jamais fait, elle me crie de ne pas l'abandonner à mon tour… Ca me fais mal, mais je ne vis plus depuis longtemps, elle devait s'y attendre… Et puis je suis sûr que Zabini prendra soin d'elle…

« Harry ! »

Sa voix déraille, qu'elle arrête ! Bientôt elle ne pourra plus parler, elle se sera rendue muette à force…

Je poursuis ma route, ignorant ses appels sans fins…

**Je voue mes nuits  
A l'Assasymphonie  
Aux requiems  
Tuant par dépit ce que je sème.**

_« Potter… Je… Je t'en pris… Je… Je ne voulais pas… »_

_Idiot ! Voilà ce qu'est ce pauvre mangemort là, assit au sol, le regard larmoyant, le visage défiguré par la peur… Ah ! Que c'est beau un mangemort ! Voilà leur vraie nature ! Faible, vil, peureux, chien, soumis ! Ils avaient peur d'un homme, alors ils remuaient la queue dès qu'ils tuaient un innocent en se précipitant vers Voldemort, ou au contraire, allait le voir avec crainte, la queue entre les jambes, craignant de douloureuse représailles._

_« - Menteur, me crois-tu bête à ce point ? Tu tue, assassine…_

_- N'est ce pas ce que tu fais avec tous les mangemorts que tu croise ? Ne les tue tu pas un à un ? N'est tu pas, comme nous, un assassin…_

_- La ferme ! Ne me compare pas à toi ! Ne me compare pas à vous ! Doloris ! »_

_Oui ! Bellatrix, cette vieille folle avait raison, il fallait vraiment souhaiter que la personne souffre pour que le sort marche vraiment… Plus tu souhaitais sa douleur, plus il avait mal. Mais Harry n'étais pas comme eux, alors il calmait ses ardeurs, il calmait son envie de le faire souffrir, et d'une baguette pointé vers le corps suppliant et faisant pitié au sol, il lançait le sort, le même que celui qui lui vola la seule personne qu'il ait vraiment aimé…_

_« Avada Kedavra ! »_

_L'homme retomba au sol, inerte, les yeux ouverts mais vide d'expression. Harry s'approcha, se baissant près du corps pour clore les yeux du mort. Il s'approcha de l'oreille du défunt et murmura lentement._

_« Je tue peut être des êtres humains, mais ceux là n'avaient pas de respect envers les morts. »_

_Comme à chaque fois, pris d'une peur d'une hallucination, le jeune homme saisit le bras droit du meurtrier et il vérifia qu'il y ait la marque des ténèbres. Rassuré, l'homme brun reposa en douceur le bras du mort…_

**Je voue mes nuits  
A l'Assasymphonie  
Et aux blasphèmes  
J'avoue je maudis tout ceux qui s'aiment**.

Je me retrouve dans une rue sombre que je ne connais que trop bien. Plongé dans mes souvenirs et remords, la faible lumière tamisé d'un lampadaire mourant éclaire quelque peu mon visage, juste assez pour que je vois un visage que je ne me connais pas… Un mélange de folie, de haine, de colère, de peine, de désespoir… La liste est encore longue… Une ribambelle d'émotions sont visibles sur mon visage, le défigurant, le torturant… Je dis cela…. Mais ce n'est que quelques gouttes de sang, quelques rides causé par les années de douleur que j'ai vécu, et quelques autres aventures qui le rendent ainsi… Mais je crois que ce qui me fais le plus peur, ce sont mes yeux… Sombres, injecté de sang… Je ressemble à un drogué en manque… En manque ? Oui je le suis… En manque de lui, de son odeur, de ses yeux, de sa vie, de lui tout simplement… Six ans qu'on me l'à prit… Six ans que ma vie se résume à trois mots : Crime, Vengeance, Mort….

Je suis le nouveau croque-mort… Je ne viens pas chercher ceux qui sont sur leurs lits, mourant pour une quelconque raison… Non, moi je vole la vie à ceux que l'on nomme les Mangemorts, ces êtres infâmes se croyant aux dessus des moldus et des 'Sang-de-Bourbes' –comme ils prennent plaisir à le nommer-… Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses, ils ont prit des vies, j'ai pris la leur… Echange équivalent comme on dit…

Un petit rire discret me fait tourner la tête, seulement je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux lorsque j'aperçois un couple un peu plus loin, s'enlaçant, s'embrassant, proche… Le couple à l'air heureux… Voir cela me rappelle des souvenirs, de vieux souvenirs, bien trop douloureux, encore bien trop présent… Bah ! Qu'ils profitent ensemble de leur petit amour… Qu'ils se rendent comptes que c'est courts l'amour, que ça ne dure qu'un instant, 5 min de bonheur pour 5 ans de désespoir…

Jaloux ? Non… Mauvaise fois ? Certainement pas !... Malheureux ? Oui… Je ne souhaite qu'une chose… Le rejoindre… Le revoir… Lui dire tout ce que je ne lui ai pas dit… Lui tenir la main encore une fois…. Gouter ses lèvres une dernière fois… L'aimer pour l'éternité…

Pathétique n'est ce pas…

**L'ennemi tapi dans mon esprit  
Fête mes défaites  
Sans répit, me défie**.

_« Hé bien Potter… Essaie de l'embrasser… Qui sais… Ta Belle au Bois Dormant se réveilleras peut être… »_

_Un rire rauque…_

_« Oh ! Weasley à enfin comprit ça place, à nos pieds ! »_

_Un éclat de rire, d'une femme folle à lier, ses boucles noires retombant dans son dos, bougeant en vague au rythme de sa folie._

_« Taisez-vous… »_

_La voix faible, presque inaudible, du jeune Survivant interrompit les Mangemorts dans leur séance de joie. Voldemort s'approcha du jeune homme, restant à une certaine distance par précaution…_

_« Que dit tu Potter ? »_

_« Taisez-vous ! »_

_« Comment oses-tu parler au Seigneur des Ténèbres de la sor… »_

_« C'était votre fils ! Votre enfant ! Votre chair et votre sang ! Comment avez-vous put le tuer ?! »_

_« Il suffit d'avoir du cran, chose qu'il n'avait pas, et d'une bonne baguette. »_

_« Mais … »_

_« Ce n'était qu'un pion. Il a refusé de te tuer Potter. Il savait ce qui lui arriverait. »_

_Malfoy senior explosa à son tour de rire, glaçant le sang d'Harry. Cet homme était comme la sœur de sa femme. Il était fou ! Au point de tuer son fils pour les bonnes grâces de son 'Maitre'._

_Il allongea doucement le corps au sol, prenant soin de ne pas risqué de l'abimer avant de se relevé, la haine se lisant dans ses yeux, et, sans laisser à tout le monde le temps de réagir il lança sa baguette dans un coin de la salle en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme tout en fermant ses yeux. La pièce se fit silencieuse, au point que l'air était pesant, suffoquant. Les résistants ne comprenaient pas, leur Héro abandonnait la bataille ? Il laissait un fou furieux prendre le contrôle du monde sorcier ? Tous voulaient parler, demander pourquoi, mais aucun ne laissaient leurs voix s'exposer au visage du brun, leurs gorges étant bien trop serrées pas l'inquiétude._

_« Bien… Je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre… »_

_« Sage décision Potter… Tu verras, avec moi, tu seras plus que puissant, tu seras l'un des sorciers les plus puissant – après moi bien sûr-, tu seras Vice Ministres de la Magie si tu le souhaite, nous gouvernerons ensemble… »_

_« Il ne me semble pas que j'ai dit désirer une chose pareil, jamais je ne m'associerais à vous. »_

_« Tu préfère mourir ? »_

_« La mort ne me fait pas peur, mais je ne choisis pas non plus cette option. »_

_« Pourtant c'est la seule qui t'attend, tu n'à plus le pourvoir de l'amour de ta mère, ni de ton amant… Tu n'à plus de baguette, tu n'à plus rien pour combattre, et donc pour survivre… »_

_« Bonne déduction, malheureusement ce n'est pas la bonne, vous oubliez une chose Tom, je suis Harry Potter. »_

_« Quelle prétention. »_

_« Pas aussi grande que la votre, mais la mienne est justifié. Vous me sous-estimé Tom, et le prix pour cela est la mort… »_

**Je renie la fatale hérésie  
Qui ronge mon être  
Je veux renaître  
Renaitre **.

Combien de temps ai-je passé devant sa tombe, laissant les larmes couler, espérant me réveiller d'un horrible cauchemar ? Combien de temps suis-je resté au dessus de son corps morts, hurlant, espérant qu'il ouvre les yeux pour m'embrasser et me dire « je rigole mon amour …» ? Combien de temps suis-je resté loin de mes amis lorsque ceux-ci tentaient de m'aider dans ma détresse ?

Je souffrais, ils ne cherchaient qu'à m'aider, juste me faire sentir moins seul… Ils savaient qu'ils ne le remplaceraient jamais dans mon cœur, et pourtant, ils restaient tout de même, me forçant à manger, à boire, à vivre… Juste vivre… Même si cette vie à un arrière goût de poison, même si cette vie ne me donne plus envie de rien, à part de le venger… De le rejoindre.

Parfois, je me dis : « Si je meurs ? Me retrouverais-je dans un autre monde où je le retrouverais ? Où nous serons à nouveau ensemble, enlacé, amoureux, tel deux personnes normaux, en étant juste nous et pas des figurines ? » Seulement le courage de mourir me manquait jusque là, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à mourir maintenant, les hommes à cause de qui il était mort était toujours en vie, maintenant il n'en reste plus qu'un… Moi…

Que me disait Blaise déjà ? A oui, il me giflait à chaque fois en disant « Que je ne t'entende plus jamais dire qu'il est mort par ta faute Potter ! Il est mort à cause des Mangemorts, de Voldemort ! Alors cesse de dire des idioties pareilles ! »

A-t-il raison ? A-t-il tort ? Je ne sais pas, mon point de vue dit qu'il se trompe… Si je n'avais pas aimé Draco, si nous n'avions jamais été si proches, jamais nous n'aurions été séparés de la sorte, par cette mort si cruelle…

**Je voue mes nuits  
A l'Assasymphonie  
Aux requiems  
Tuant par dépit ce que je sème**.

**Je voue mes nuits  
A l'Assasymphonie  
Et aux blasphèmes  
J'avoue je maudis tout ceux qui s'aiment.**

_Dans un bar connus du Londres côté sorcier, une petite bande d'amis discute autour de Bierraubeurre ou Whisky Pur Feu. Tous parlent rapidement, avec animation. Sauf un qui regarde Hermione et Blaise se tenir la main, se lancer des regards amoureux et tendre. Merlin qu'il voudrait les maudire pour avoir cet amour qui lui est interdit à lui, après tout, c'était lui qui avait sauvé le monde, et pourtant, on lui avait ôté sa seule chance d'être heureux… La vie pouvait se montrer injuste. Retournant à la discutions après des pensées qu'il juge lui-même égoïste, Harry observa Seamus qui venait de mettre un sujet plus qu'intéressant sur le tapis._

_« Qu'en pensez-vous des meurtres des Mangemorts ? »_

_« Seam', pourquoi parler de ça… »_

_« Parce que tous les journaux en parle. »_

_« Moi, je pense que quelque part, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose… »_

_Des regards surpris se tournèrent vers un Neville qui observait longuement la mousse de sa boisson, il était extrêmement rare que Neville exprime son point de vue, surtout en premier._

_« Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu. »_

_« Tu m'à bien entendu Blaise, je dis que ce n'est peut être pas une mauvaise chose. On tue des assassins, on leurs fais subir ce qu'ils ont fait à d'autre, sauf qu'eux ne subissent pas tous le Doloris, d'après les analyse des sorts lancés sur les Mangemorts. »_

_« Mais ça fait aussi de cette personne un assassin. »_

_« Je l'étais déjà avant de commencer à les tués… »_

_Cette fois, ce fut sur Harry que les regards se tournèrent. Avaient-ils bien entendus ?_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Je t'en prit Hermione. Je ne fais que ce que des gens rêvent de faire. Comme l'à dit Neville, je ne fais que la justice. »_

_« Je n'ai pas vraiment dit ça… »_

_« Peu importe. Je ne fais que venger les morts, les innocents. »_

_« C'est tout de même un crime. »_

_« Arrête Seam', quoi que vous dites, je ne m'arrêterais pas, pas avant que tous les assassins de Draco ne sois morts. Moi y compris. »_

_Lorsqu'un bruit sec retentit autour de la table, les yeux écarquillés se braquèrent sur le visage furieux de Blaise. Il avait mit une claque à Harry, et l'observait avec fureur, tandis que son vis-à-vis se tenait la joue, regardant avec surprise, la bouche ouverte, les yeux du fiancé de sa meilleure amie._

_« Que je ne t'entende plus jamais dire qu'il est mort par ta faute Potter ! Il est mort à cause des Mangemorts, de Voldemort ! Alors cesse de dire des idioties pareilles ! »_

…

_« Tu n'à pas arrêté Harry… »_

_« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais le faire Blaise… »_

_« Pense à ce qu'il dirait s'il te voyait agir de la sorte… »_

_« S'il me voyait agir comme ça, il serait ici, en vie, et je n'agirais pas ainsi… »_

**Pleurent les violons de ma vie  
La violence de mes envies  
Siphonnée symphonie**.

**Déconcertants concerto  
Je joue sans toucher le beau  
Mon talent sonne faux**.

**Je noie mon ennui dans la mélomanie  
Je tue ma phobie dans la désharmonie**.

Ils ne comprennent pas… Ils ne savent pas ce que j'endure nuits et jours, à voir son visage sur celui d'inconnus, à entendre sa voix sortir de la gorge de parfait idiots qui se croient tout permis… Oh, si, Hermione comprenait à une époque, nous étions deux à ce moment là, deux à nous entraider… Blaise est arrivé, l'à réconforté, embrassé, aimé… J'apprécie beaucoup Blaise, quelque part, il m'aide dans mon but… Avant, Hermione était comme moi, perdue, seule, chagrinée, au bord du suicide. Maintenant elle va se marier avec Zabini. Lorsqu'ils m'ont annoncé leurs fiançailles, quelque part, j'en ai remercié le fiancé. Lorsque j'ai perdu Draco, je savais que j'en arriverais à ce point de non retour, et lorsqu'ils me l'ont annoncé, j'ai sentis deux poids sur ma poitrine, l'un s'enfonçant de douleur de voir deux êtres s'aimer, et un autre s'alléger car je me disais qu'Hermione ne sera plus seule, car même si on s'épaulait, dans un sens, elle était seule… Moi, plongé dans ma douleur, je ne faisais presque pas attention à elle, je l'enfonçais dans son désarrois en lui disant mes sombres pensées, ma haine, ma tristesse, ma peine. J'ai bien remarqué que son visage s'est illuminé depuis qu'elle est avec Blaise, encore plus depuis qu'ils ont emménagé ensemble…

C'est fou… Mais je crois que les gens ont raisons… Lorsque la mort vient nous chercher, nous voyons notre vie défilé sous nos yeux… C'est ce qu'il m'arrive en cet instant… Je revois une fois où Draco, avant la bataille finale, tentait de m'apprendre à jouer un morceau de violon… Quel objet raffiné pour un bourrin comme moi… Ah ! Que j'en ai bien ri de la tête que faisait mon amour…

**Je voue mes nuits  
A l'Assasymphonie (l'Assasymphonie)  
Aux requiems (Au requiem)  
Tuant par dépit ce que je sème.  
**

_« Pitié Harry ! Ne joue plus jamais du violon ! »_

_« C'est toi qui à voulus que j'en joue, je n'étais pas emballé par cette idée. »_

_« Alors ne le sois jamais ! »_

_« Je prends ça comment moi ? »_

_Posant le violon, Harry s'éloigna vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce, la célèbre Salle sur Demande. Ses lèvres ne souriaient plus, ses yeux regardaient fixement dehors, les sourcils froncés. Mais son expression changea du tout au tout lorsque deux bras enlacèrent sa taille tendrement._

_« Crétin, je te taquinais. »_

_« Je le sais, c'est pour cela que je ne t'en veux pas… »_

_Dit-il en se tournant vers son amour pour l'enlacer à son tour. Ah ! Qu'ils étaient bien là, tous les deux, se tenant dans le creux de leurs bras, profitant de l'instant présent…_

_« Harry… »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« M'aimeras-tu toujours ? »_

_« Quelle question ! Bien sûr ! Je ne pourrais vivre sans toi ! »_

_« Si je meurs, que feras tu ? »_

_« Tout pour te rejoindre… Par pitié, ne parle pas de malheur. »_

_« Je t'aime Harry… »_

_« Moi aussi Draco… Moi aussi… »_

_Le savait-il ? Savait-il qu'il allait mourir ? Que ses jours étaient comptés ? Harry en était aujourd'hui persuadé…_

**Je voue mes nuits  
A l'Assasymphonie  
Et aux blasphèmes  
J'avoue je maudis tout ceux qui s'aiment.**

Est-ce dut au hasard que je me retrouve ici pour mourir ? Dans cet endroit où nous nous sommes tant de fois aimé ? Où nous nous sommes tant de fois chéri ? Non… Inconsciemment je recherche sa présence, et quoi de mieux comme endroit que l'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontré pour la seconde fois ? Où nous nous sommes tant battus ? Oui, il n'y à pas mieux que le Vieux Poudlard, le château abandonner après la guerre, trop en mauvaise état pour que le ministère autorise sa restauration, préférant en construire un nouveau de l'autre côté de Pré-au-Lard. Les fantômes demeurent dans le vieux Poudlard, ne pouvant quitter le lieu auquel ils sont rattachés. Je regarde les vieilles tours détruites et me demande en boucle « Depuis combien de temps ne suis-je pas venus ici ? Depuis combien de temps ? » Et la réponse m'apparaît clairement… « Depuis sa mort ! »

« Monsieur Potter ? »

Je me retourne et vois une jeune femme grise à l'apparence parfaite mais au regard triste, un corps long et fin ainsi que transparent. C'est elle qui viens de me parler, d'une voix douce et apaisante, je la reconnais, c'est celle que l'on nomme La Dame Grise, Helena Serdaigle, la fille de Rowena Serdaigle, le fantôme des Serdaigles…

« Oh, c'est vraiment vous… Quelle joie de vous revoir ! »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

« Helena ? Que ce passe t-… Monsieur Potter ! »

« Bonsoir Nick. »

_Nick Quasi__-__sans__-__tête, Fantôme de Serpentard, surnommé Baron Sanglant. Je sursaute de surprise en le voyant prendre la taille de la Serdaigle. Il m'adresse un sourire et reprend la parole._

_« Bien des choses se sont passés depuis votre dernière venue. Comme vous pouvez le voir, Poudlard est à l'abandon, par chance, nous avons un moyen de contact avec le ministère et la directrice MacGonagall »_

_Parfait…_

_« Je suis fort content pour vous deux que vous ayez enfin trouvé le bonheur l'un auprès de l'autre. »_

_« Excusez-moi monsieur Potter… Mais, et vous… Où en êtes-vous ? Avez-vous enfin fait votre deuil ? »_

_« Malheureusement non Madame Serdaigle, je n'y suis toujours pas arrivé. Veuillez m'excuser je suis assez pressé. »_

_« Oh, excusez-nous, nous vous laissons. »_

_Les deux fantômes s'éloignent, n'imaginant même pas ce que je m'apprête à faire, ce que je m'apprête à vivre…__  
_

**Je voue mes nuits  
A l'Assasymphonie (l'Assasymphonie)  
J'avoue je maudis tout ceux qui s'aiment.**

_« Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy ! Encore en train de vous battre ?! »_

_Les deux nommé échangèrent un regard complice… Se battre ? Oui, d'une nouvelle manière._

_Leurs souffles étaient entrecoupés, leurs habits étaient en piètre états, froissés, à demi arrachés. Oui, un nouveau type de combat qui leurs convient, qui leurs plait._

_« Non Helena, non, nous… Discutions… On peut dire ça comme ça. »_

_« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Harry, nous ne discutions pas. »_

_« Comment veux tu leurs expliquer ça alors ? »_

_« C'est simple, écoute, regarde et prends en de la graine. Helena, ce que je vais dire va peut être vous choquez mais Harry et moi sommes ensemble. »_

_« Vous voulez dire que… »_

_« Oui, nous sommes amants. »_

_« Alors vous voulez dire que… »_

_« Oui, vous nous avez quelque peu dérangé. »_

_« Oh ! Toutes mes excuses, je m'en vais sur le champ. Encore navré. »_

_La fantôme s'éloigna à toute allure, laissant les eux jeunes avec un sourire aux lèvres. Si tôt la femme disparue, Draco se tourna vers Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras, nichant son cou dans celui du brun._

_« Humm… Tu sens bon. »_

_« Merci… La pauvre, comme tu lui à dit ça… Ca me fait de la peine pour elle. »_

_Ramenant son visage à la hauteur de celui de son amant, Draco laissa ses lèvres frôler celle d'Harry tout en parlant._

_« Je n'ai fais que dire la vérité Harry. »_

_« Alors ça veux dire que tu nous considère comme des amants ? »_

_« Me semblait il qu'après plusieurs semaines de situation comme celles-là, il était plutôt évident que nous sommes des amants. Mais toi non apparemment… »_

_« Au contraire… Au contraire… »_

_Comblant le vide entre leurs bouches, Harry colla la sienne sur celle du blond, savourant le gout fruité et doux qu'elle avait. Maintenant, quand il analysait la scène, Harry pouvait dire qu'à la façon dont il se comportait, il agissait avec comme si sa vie en dépendait, s'accrochant à son cou avec force pour ne pas le laisser partir, mordant la chair pour marqué qu'il était prit._

_Le baisé c'était interrompu, et Draco avait posé son front sur celui d'Harry._

_« Je n'en peux plus Harry… »_

_« Quoi donc ? »_

_« Ca ne peux plus durer… »_

_Comment réagir ? Harry sentit en cet instant sa vie s'arrêter, son cœur cesser de battre… _

_« Tu… Tu veux… »_

_« Je veux que l'on arrête de se cacher, je n'en peux plus de te toucher que dans des coins sombres, de t'embrasser sous une cape d'invisibilité, de t'enlacer seulement la nuit… Je veux faire ça quand je le souhaite… »_

_« Alors tu veux qu'on le dise à tout le monde ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_Un simple mot, trois voyelles qui se suivent qui réchauffa le cœur du Survivant…_

…

_« Lâche-moi Harry ! Lâche-moi ! »_

_Le blond était en larme, tentant d'échapper à la poigne d'Harry. Mais celui-ci, beaucoup plus fort, ramena Draco contre sa poitrine, le serrant fort, mettant de côtés sa propre douleur pour calmer celui qu'il aimait._

_« Laisse-moi partir ! Laisse-moi… »_

_Il tapait la poitrine de son amant, tapant de toutes ses forces, du plus fort qu'il pouvait, mais le choc devenait de moi en moi puissant, bientôt il cessa de frapper pour attraper avec vigueur le pull ensanglanté et déchiré du brun._

_« Il devait pas… Ca devait être moi… Il aurait pas du !... »_

_« Draco… Calme-toi, sèche tes larmes. »_

_« Comment veux tu que je le fasse alors que ton meilleur ami ses tuer en prenant un sort à ma place ! »_

_Harry baissa les yeux, se remémorant le geste qu'avait eu Ron._

_Lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé sa relation avec Draco, Ron avait assez mal accepté cela, évitant Harry et bien d'autres choses encore… Mais petit à petit il acceptait la relation…_

_Et ce soir là, alors que Voldemort attaquait pour la première fois Harry et Poudlard, alors que Mr Malfoy avait tenté de tuer son fils en lui lançant le sort impardonnable de la mort, Ron c'était jeté devant Draco, le protégeant, se tuant lui-même. Un acte idiot, un acte de pardon, un acte qui dit « Va, vie heureux avec lui, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir pensé à ton bonheur avec lui plus tôt ». Les mots n'étaient pas sortit, et pourtant Harry avait comprit…_

_Voyant le regard d'Harry, Draco se redressa et s'éloigna du brun, sans que lui n'esquisse le moindre geste._

_« Vois Harry… Il c'est tué pour rien… Regarde comme je t'ai fait souffrir à l'instant… Combien d'autres personnes vont se sacrifier pour nous deux ? On devrait arrêter… Nous deux… »_

_Cette annonce eue pour effet de faire sortir Harry de sa léthargie. Saisissant à nouveau le corps de Draco, il se mit à hurler en le secouant._

_« Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Il c'est tuer POUR toi ! Que crois-tu ? Que je ne sais pas comme ça fais mal ?! Tu veux que je te rappelle le nombre de personne qui se sont sacrifié pour moi ?! Mes parents, mon parrain, mon meilleur ami, des amis, et un nombre incalculable de personne qui se sont battus dans cette école cette nuit comme dans les villes les jours précédents ! Alors non ! NON ! On ne va arrêter là parce qu'une personne est morte pour toi ! Au contraire ! Ne réduit pas à néant ce qu'il à fait pour toi ! Il à fait ça parce qu'il t'avait accepté ! Ne bafouille pas sa mémoire ainsi ! »_

_Harry ne savait même plus ce qu'il disait, une seule pensée lui venait à l'esprit._

_« Il savait que je t'aime, il savait que si tu mourrait, je mourrait aussi ! »_

_Une pensée qui sortie des fines lèvres du Survivant, une pensée qui se mêla au goût doux et fruité du blond._

_« Pardonne-moi Harry, décidemment, je ne comprend rien à rien… »_

_Deux corps se tenaient dans un parc chaotique de Poudlard, deux corps enlacé et pleurant en silence…_

**Je vous mes nuits  
A l'assasymphonie (l'assasymphonie)  
Aux requiems (Aux requiems)  
Tuant par dépit  
Ce que je sème**.

Un soir où tu m'avais enfin dit tes sentiments pour moi, je t'avais repoussé, dit que moi non, mais tu savais que c'était faux, puisque je t'avais déjà dit les miens. Je ne cherchais qu'à te protéger, mais toi tu m'à poussé à faire le contraire. C'est fou. Je t'aime, et cet amour t'à tué. Suis-je maudit à ce point ? Il semblerait que oui…

Mes pas m'ont mené devant la Salle sur Demande… Pièce qui était devenu comme une espèce d'appartement pour nous. Nous avions délaissé nos dortoirs pour venir ici, nous avions prit nos affaires pour les déposer dans les meubles de la pièce. Autrefois pour l'ouvrir nous pensions 'Notre pièce.' Aujourd'hui je pense 'Draco'. La porte s'ouvre et je retrouve la même pièce… Elle n'à pas changée, la fenêtre est toujours au même endroit, les meubles n'ont pas bougé, la poussière ne c'est même pas installé… La cheminé crépite, allumé comme à chaque fois que nous venions en hiver… Une vague de souvenir me viennent en tête… Pourquoi je nous revois enlacés devant la fenêtre ? Pourquoi je nous vois en train de dormir ensemble dans le lit ? Pourquoi je nous vois nous embrassant dans ce fauteuil…

Les larmes me montent aux yeux lorsque je vois ce petit cadre en argent sur le rebord de la cheminée, un petit cadre tout simple avec juste quelques petites arabesques pour le décorer… Mais ce qui me fais le plus mal, c'est ce qu'il y à l'intérieur… Une photo magique, animé. Moi, tenant Draco dans mes bras, lui se tournant pour m'embrasser… Je me souviens de cette fois là, c'était Colin qui nous avait photographiés… Peu de temps avant la mort de Draco…

Une rage sans fin m'envahit, je me saisit du cadre et le jette à terre… Mon corps et poussé par un sentiment interne, je ne me contrôle plus… Ma gorge me fait mal, normal, je cri à m'en rompre les cordes vocales… Je me ressaisis du cadre dont le verre tombe dans une pluie d'étincelles, l'un des morceaux me tombe sur le poignet, côtés tranchant et m'ouvre, le sang coule, lentement, et mon cri redouble d'intensité. J'ai mal, partout, au poignet, au cœur, au ventre… Je vais mal et il n'est pas là pour me réconforter, et pourtant il est devant moi… Non, c'est un souvenir que je revis, que je fais vivre, que je créé… Il s'approche de moi, de sa démarche lente, un sourire comme je suis le seul à connaître lui orne les lèvres, il me tend la main, je la saisis, il me relève, je me calle dans ses bras, il m'embrasse, je l'aime…

Mais tout n'est qu'illusion, je le sais, car ce que je sers en cet instant n'est pas le corps fin de mon amour, mais ma baguette en bois… Elle, celle qui va me libérer de mes peines… Je la tends devant moi, et d'un geste habile la pointe dans ma direction…

**Je vous mes nuits  
A l'assasymphonie  
Et aux blasphèmes  
J'avoue je maudis  
Tout ceux qui s'aiment.**

_« Je t'aime mon amour »…_

Moi aussi…

_« N'ai pas peur, je serais toujours là pour toi »…_

M'attends tu de l'autre côté alors ?...

_« N'ai pas peur » …_

Je n'ai pas peur…

Me doigts se crispent sur la baguette… Non, je n'ai pas peur… Je me questionne juste…

Ma vengeance va enfin être accomplie puisque tous ceux à cause de qui tu es mort auront disparus d'ici quelques secondes… Je pourrais laisser une lettre d'adieu à Hermione… Mais pourquoi faire… Ca ne ferait qu'attiser sa peine, sa tristesse… Pitié Blaise… Prend bien soin d'elle…

« Avada Kedavra… »

Je susurre le sort, la lumière verte s'approche de moi, il me semble lentement… Une douleur m'envahis… J'ai mal… Je… Je pleure tant j'ai mal… L'air ne veut plus entrer en moi… Mes yeux ne veulent pas se fermer… Ma tête bascule sur la droite… Mon corps chute, tombe… Je n'ai plus mal… Mes yeux aperçoivent la photo… Je crois que je souris… Tout deviens noir… Je ne sens plus rien… J'arrive mon…

**Je vous mes nuits  
A l'assasymphonie (l'assasymphonie)  
Et aux blasphèmes  
J'avoue je maudis  
Tout ceux qui s'aiment.**

**

* * *

_FIN..._  
**


End file.
